


Sentient Dicklo and the very bad werewolf

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Sentience [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, Dicklo POV, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Mystery, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shapeshifting, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, dicklo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: @reylopromptsbotDicklo (Ben's sentient dick)  Thinks Rey is hiding things from them and works alone to try to get Rey to help them solve the case.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sentience [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984411
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Random Reylo Prompts Collection





	Sentient Dicklo and the very bad werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> 1000 words of ridiculousness lie ahead. I didn't edit it much so please don't expect this to have much of a plot or to be good.

They had been searching for the beast that had killed those hikers for months now. This girl always seeming to end up where they were. In the woods near the crime scene, at the bar next to their hotel, and now Ben was giving her sloppy kisses while Dicklo was being pressed against her hip.

He had no idea what this girl was capable of but his other half was an idiot for her. The poor fool couldn’t help it. She actually gave him the time of day and did that thing where she batted her eye lashes at him. Although Dicklo didn’t think it was a good idea he couldn’t help but be interested when he was filled with blood. Arguing was pointless, Ben was usually beyond reason by this point.

Ben was not capable of using his brain on a good day, but when Dicklo was engorged and hard, there was little he could do but fall prey to Ben’s whims. This currently meant being rubbed against the backside of the girl as she was pressed into the door of their hotel room. He could feel the firm press of her backside and he was interested in what lay in wait for him. 

It was a shame Ben was wasting his time and resources, maybe Dicklo could make some use out of their time. It’d be nice if they could get information out of the girl. He did his best to bob and throb in Ben’s pants in the vain attempt to move the processes along. 

Before he knew it, he was exposed to the cold air and he was being pushed against the bare skin of a soft thigh. He nearly let himself get distracted, get lost in the moment and when he was pushed into the tight wet heat of Rey’s entrance his thoughts were momentarily silenced by the pleasurable experience. However, he did not let himself remain distracted they had a job to do. So, he throbbed and pulsed hoping to sense when she was close before stopping and seemingly shrinking in on himself. There was little else he could do but Ben seemed to notice is sudden lack of enthusiasm and ground harshly into the girl’s back side, doing nothing more than coating Dicklo in the woman’s slick. It was just as well, as much as it made things easier for them to enjoy themselves it also made it more possible for Dicklo to be uncooperative. He did his level best to give attention to that special place that most women loved only to take it away at the last minute while Ben himself got close to the edge. He could feel the girl practically vibrate in frustration. He went back to work stimulating the girl pulsing and throbbing eagerly, pressing into that special place but when he stopped, he wasn’t prepared for what would happen next.

The girl let loose a terrible roar and if Ben had doubts about if she was the creature, they were looking for he didn’t now. Dicklo would have crowed triumphantly if he wasn’t so worried about being severed off and left to rot. He saw her sharp teeth and his concerns quickly shifted to the possibility of being devoured and not in the way he preferred either. He expected the blood to rush back to Ben’s head but instead it only seemed to fill him more and he seemed to remember some punchline from some comedy about fear boners. 

Unlike what Dicklo feared would happen, Rey did not bite him off but instead shoved Ben to the floor and impaled herself on him. He was sheathed in tight molten heat and she rode them hard, Dicklo barely able to contain his own euphoria before erupting within the girl. 

He was sated, not only did he get to experience a healthy release. But he was right about the girl fitting the description of the creature they were searching for and as long as she wasn’t the kind of creature that devoured her mates, Ben would be purchasing one of those bad dragon sheaths he’d been asking for since last year. 

Ben could solve the case and Dicklo could say farewell to Handlo. 

Dicklo napped, thinking his job was over but when he awoke, he was disappointed to learn that he was pressed into the backside of the girl and Ben was sleeping, curled around her.

How? He tried getting Ben’s attention to no avail. He didn’t like being ignored and sometimes humored the idea of not cooperating at opportune moments. 

An hour later Ben woke up to go to the bathroom and Dicklo took his chance to express his concerns. Ben shrugged him off, talking of some story Rey had told him about other shape shifters, namely a grizzly one named Palps. 

It seemed they were hot on the case again, and despite Dicklo being right about Rey being a shape shifter, he was wrong about other things. Judging from the nauseating looks being volleyed between the two there was no bad dragon sheath in his near future, but it did seem that Handlo would be MIA for a while. 

Either way a change of scenery would be nice.

He hoped Rey wasn’t going to lead them into danger. Over the next few days, she did seem to grow on him and the snug fit of the woman’s pussy around him probably aided in that fact. But he was also very aware of the dangers they faced while looking for more like Rey and others would not be as easily swayed to not disembowel them.

Long story short he had concerns, but Ben rarely listened and now they had the muscled body and sharp claws of Rey to help defend them from larger threats. 

Unfortunately, he slept through most of the confrontation with Palps and missed out on all the excitement, maybe fear boners wasn’t a thing because to hear Ben talk it sounded pretty terrifying.

The guy tried to take Ben’s head off but Rey was quick to react and Ben was able to shoot him with a tranq dart so they could detain him. 

Dicklo was disappointed that he didn’t wake up until they got back to the hotel and he became acquainted with Rey’s mouth. She cooed lovingly at him before sliding down onto him and he realized then that maybe she wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
